


Of Noble Dreams and Desires

by Sweetpea704



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Drinking, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentor Yuuri Katsuki, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Shapeshifting, Wolf Pack, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: The year is 1883.  Yakov, an old Russian trapper, finds a beautiful grey wolf injured in the Alaskan wilds.  His friend Yuuri fears that the wolf is more than he appears.  But, Yuuri has his own secrets to hide.  YOI Mythical Creatures AU prompt.“When we’re together, I’d rather you take your human form,” Yuuri said.  “These clothes should be pretty close to your size.  Victor took his human form and walked across the cabin, clothed only in his beautiful platinum hair.  He ran his hands over the human clothes. Yuuri walked up behind Vitya’s back and gently traced his fingers down the omega’s arm.





	1. An Old and Sentimental Man

The lithe animal moved in the shadows around the trapper’s campsite. His fur was grey and splattered with blood. He had been following the old man now for a whole day, always staying just far enough away that the trapper could barely catch more than a glimpse of the poor creature. Yakov decided he would bide his time. Instinctively, he knew that the dog or wolf that was following him meant him no harm. 

He would love to have another dog. Dogs were useful for an old trapper like himself. They were protection against other beasts and company when the snow piled so high that he couldn’t leave his little cabin. His old husky, Jack, had passed away over the summer. He had given the old man twelve great years. He missed that dog. He would be patient.

When the wolf was still following him on the second day, Yakov started to talk to him.

“I know you’re there beast,” the old man said. “I’ve decided to call you Vitya after my son who died during the war. He had blue eyes like yours. He was a good boy.” Yakov hefted his pack higher on his back and began to run his traplines, trudging on top of the snow with his snowshoes. After about a half an hour, the old man heard the soft footfalls of the wolf walking in the snow nearby. 

“Maybe we can come to an agreement Vitya,” Yakov said, panting white puffs in the crisp winter air.

“I’ll put soft furs by my fire for you to sleep on at night,” He spoke as if to an old friend, “I’ll feed you fresh meat and give you clean water every day.” Yakov stopped and turned. The grey wolf was carefully walking in the trail left by the old man’s snowshoes. Yakov smiled and began walking again. He continued.

“You will protect me from other beasts and men and guard my property. What do you say?” Yakov felt a warm, furry head come under his hand. The old man looked down and scratched the wolf’s ear. Vitya closed his eyes, starved for another’s touch.

“Good boy,” Yakov said.

That night, the wolf stood by the fire expectantly. He simply stared at the old man, waiting. Yakov puffed on his pipe and stared into the fire. Vitya whined at the man, tilting his head to one side.

Yakov looked up and laughed at the animal’s comical expression.

“Oh, we had a deal didn’t we? Well, I better hold up my end of the bargain,” Yakov pulled out two metal dishes. The first, he filled with rabbit stew from the pot by the fire. He set it down in front of the grey wolf and then scooped up fresh snow into the other dish. This one, he pushed near the fire with his boot. A minute later, the dish was half full of fresh water. Finally, Yakov pulled an enormous beaver pelt from the pack next to his old mule and laid it next to him, near the fire. 

Vitya finished both dishes quickly, looking up at the old man expectantly. He licked his lips once and then again.

The old man sighed and tipped the rest of the pot into the metal dish.

“You’re lucky that I could stand to lose a few pounds Vitya,” Yakov said ruffling the fur on his head.

When the wolf had finished his meal, cleaning not only the dish, but the pot, he came right over and curled up on the beaver pelt. Yakov wanted to clean the animal’s wounds, which is why he positioned the makeshift dog bed next to his own bedroll. He wanted the wolf to get used to his touch. It was a dangerous thing to do out on a trapline. An infection from an animal bite would surely be the end of him. Yakov casually patted the wolf’s head, occasionally scratching behind his left ear. Vitya tilted into the touch. 

“I want to take a look at that wound on your paw Vitya,” Yakov spoke softly, trying to help the animal feel at ease. “I don’t want to hurt you, so please don’t bite me, okay?” The old man was briefly startled when the grey wolf stood up and turned around. Vitya sat eye to eye with the old man, his injured paw sitting in the old man’s lap. A chill went down his spine. But, after a second, he shook his head. _‘Surely it’s just a coincidence,’_ he thought.

“Well, okay. Good boy. Uh, I’m going to warm up some water to clean the wound and bandage it up for the night. Try not to bother it, okay?” Yakov scoured the pot that the wolf had licked clean with lye soap that he had in his pack. Then, he pulled out a flask of vodka that he would use to disinfect the wound.

“This may sting a bit, but it keeps infection from setting in. It looks like you did a pretty good job of keeping it clean,” Yakov noted, as he didn’t see any signs of infection or debris. First, he poured warm water over the wound to clean out any dirt. Then, Yakov disinfected the wound with the vodka. Vitya flinched and whined, but otherwise, didn’t move. 

“Good boy, the rough part is done,” Yakov said calmly.

After the old man had bandaged the wound, Vitya laid his head in the old man’s lap.

The next day, Vitya wasn’t in the campsite when Yakov woke up and restarted the fire to make breakfast. 

“Ah well, I suppose you went home to your family Vitya,” Yakov sighed. He fixed a simple breakfast of pemmican and hot mint tea before checking his southern trapline. Yakov was back to the campsite by around 3:00. When he got there, he found Vitya curled up asleep on his beaver pelt bed. Next to the wolf, two white rabbits were laid out perfectly in a line.

“Well, how about that?” Yakov said, scratching his head. That night, after another dinner of rabbit stew, Vitya and Yakov sat by the fire. Yakov drank vodka and sang an old russian ballad. Vitya looked up at him curiously and howled along with the song. Yakov laughed and wrapped an arm around the wolf, patting him on the back. As the hour grew late and the old man imbibed from the flask, Yakov began to tell Vitya the story of how his son had been killed during the Boxer Rebellion. 

“He didn’t even have a gun, you know? He was working on the railroad in China. But, they killed him anyway, because he was a Christian and a foreigner. He was our only child,” Yakov told the wolf. Vitya tried to lick the old man’s tears away and then sat and listened.

“He had blue eyes like you.” Yakov cried and pulled the wolf into a hug. Vitya whined and licked the old man’s ear. “See, you’re a good boy too,” Yakov slurred. Later that night, Vitya pulled the thick, wool blanket higher over Yakov’s sleeping form before curling up on the beaver pelt bed.

Yakov woke suddenly, on the final day of running his trapline. He heard Vitya growling. He stood in front of the old man protectively. The hair on the wolf stood on end and he flashed his teeth menacingly. In a few seconds, a man, bundled in furs, entered their campsite leading two pack mules.

“Yakov, you’ve found a companion, I see,” the bundle of furs said brightly.

“Vitya, it’s okay. It’s only Yuuri,” Yakov laid his hand on Vitya’s back and the wolf turned toward him and whined, but calmed immediately.

The bundle of furs pulled off his scarf, revealing a young, handsome japanese man. His face was ruddy, from the cold, but held a pleasant expression. 

“I have the coffee, flour, tobacco, and sugar that you wanted from town,” Yuuri was pulling parcels off of the first young mule. “No mail this time, however.” Yuuri was technically a mailman and had a salary from the U.S. Postal Service. But, he also picked up provisions for a few of the older folks in the area. Town was over a half a day’s travel from Yuuri’s house. 

“Wonderful, Yuuri! I haven’t had coffee in a month. Stay and have breakfast with us!” Armed with fresh provisions and pork sausage that Yakov had made in the fall, they had a feast of fresh coffee with biscuits and gravy, full of pork sausage. Yakov fixed three plates, handed one to Yuuri, and then put the other two on a flat rock that Yakov had been using as a makeshift table. Vitya had started sniffing around the plate on the right, when the old man stopped him.

“Vitya, your dish is the one on the left,” Yakov said casually. Immediately, the wolf started eating from the dish on the left. Yuuri held his fork in mid-air and his expression turned to stone. 

“Yakov, how long have you had this animal?” Yuuri asked evenly. Vitya lifted his head and turned toward Yuuri, licking gravy off of his nose. Yakov had his back to them, pouring coffee for Yuuri and himself.

“Just a few days. He’s the smartest dog I’ve ever seen. I think we’re going to be great friends,” Yakov said, as he finished pouring a second cup of coffee. Yuuri pulled his 1873 Colt revolver from his holster and pointed it at the wolf.

As Yakov turned around, he heard Yuuri cock the hammer.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Yakov said, alarmed. “Don’t hurt my dog!”

“Stay there Yakov, that isn’t a dog,” Yuuri said calmly. “Wolf, who are you? What is it you want with the old man?”

Vitya turned fully toward the man with the gun. Then, he tucked his tail between his legs and bowed, his head was down between his two front paws, touching the ground.

“Stay there wolf. Don’t move,” Yuuri spoke sternly. Slowly, he took a step toward the submitting wolf, his hand was outstretched and the revolver was still aimed at the animal’s head. When Yuuri was almost at the poor creature’s feet he seemed to change his mind about something. He disengaged the weapon and returned it to his holster. Yakov breathed a sigh of relief and set Yuuri’s coffee by his plate.

“You’re injured,” Yuuri murmured. Vitya sat in front of the japanese man and sniffed at his neck. Yuuri inspected the injury on his leg and then wrapped his arms around the wolf, nuzzling him under his ears and rubbing his face and neck back and forth. Vitya began to wag his tail and whine, trying to lick Yuuri under his chin.

“We understand each other now, yes? Yakov is under my protection, so you better take good care of him,” Yuuri laughed as Vitya continued to lick his chin, pushing him over so that he landed in the snow on his bottom.

“Yakov, this is a very special boy you have here. He is very special, indeed,” Yuuri said, smiling.

The old trapper spent the rest of the morning repairing a trap and breaking his camp. He would check his northern trapline as they worked their way back up the mountain to his cabin. Yakov had a good haul of furs and he would be very busy preparing the pelts for market and processing the meat. 

Very soon, it would be time for Yakov to buy a Spring pig or two to raise for an Autumn slaughter. He would smoke the hams and bacon and then add the fat and trimmings to his wild game sausage. Wild game was mostly too lean to make a proper sausage. Yakov was well known for his delicious sausage and people were willing to pay or trade him other items he needed for it.

Yuuri casually followed the pair as they went up the mountain to Yakov’s cabin. The old man didn’t mind the company. The japanese man was pleasant and listening to him whistle a tune was like listening to the song birds in summer. Whenever Yuuri started to whistle a new song, Vitya would stop walking and turn to watch him, tilting his head to the side.

“Vitya likes your whistling Yuuri,” Yakov laughed at the wolf’s response.

“Ah, I’m sorry if it’s bothersome. It’s a habit I have when I travel,” Yuuri walked up alongside the grey wolf and scratched him behind the ear before patting him on the bottom to encourage the young wolf to walk beside Yakov. Vitya scampered playfully at the tap and resumed his place at the old man’s side.

“You know, I play the violin. Or, at least, I played when I lived in Russia, years ago,” the old man said fondly. “I still have it in my steamer chest, but two of the strings are broken.”

“You should repair it Yakov. Music is a great comfort when the nights are long,” Yuuri said with a hint of nostalgia. “I’m going back to town in two weeks for another mail run. Just let me know.” Yakov grunted in acknowledgement.

They reached Yakov’s cabin just after nightfall. Yuuri’s cabin was another two miles of walking in the dark, so the old man told him to stay the night. Yuuri had fresh eggs in his bag as a treat, so Yakov mixed up a batch of pancakes and bacon from Yakov’s smokehouse. Vitya followed the japanese man around the homestead, as he chopped firewood for the old trapper and cared for the mules in the barn.

Yakov sat in a hand carved rocking chair with his fingers laced and resting on his stomach. Truly warm and full for the first time in a few days, the old trapper’s eyelids drooped and the rocking of the chair slowed and then stopped. Yuuri sat on the floor on an old bear rug in front of the fire, petting the young grey wolf. Vitya was resting his head on his paws, eyes closed. He was content. When the dark haired man heard the old russian snoring, he spoke softly into the wolf’s ear.

“I want you to change so I can speak with you,” he said. Vitya raised his head and considered the man’s request. He whined softly and laid his head in the older man’s lap.

“I know you’re afraid,” Yuuri spoke encouragement. “You’re in my territory now, so you are under my protection.” Yuuri sat up and closed his eyes, releasing pheromones to comfort and encourage the young wolf. 

Soon after, a blue light seemed to glow from the young wolf as his form began to change. Grey paws became slim, pale fingers. Long, silky, platinum hair fell to the young man’s waist, covering him like a cloak. He was thin, every muscle defined, and yet soft at the same time. He was the perfect omega.

Yuuri reached out and touched the young wolf’s hair. Vitya closed his eyes, shivering at the kind touch.

“You’re a beautiful omega Vitya,” Yuuri breathed. A single tear traced its way down the young face.

“I’m cold,” the young wolf said, barely above a whisper. Yuuri got up and walked over to Yakov’s trunk. Inside he found a bed shirt and a pair of long wool socks. The omega looked up at the older man, with his piercing blue eyes, as he dressed him. 

“Will you make me a member of your pack?” the young wolf asked timidly. Yuuri laughed.

“I don’t have a pack little one. I guess you could say I’m a lone wolf,” Yuuri worked the second wool sock up to Vitya’s knee and then sat back, considering him. The young wolf pulled his legs up under the night shirt and hugged his knees. Yuuri guessed by the length of his hair and his obvious discomfort, that he hadn’t taken his human form in years. 

“What’s your given name?” Yuuri asked.

“Victor Nikiforov,” The omega wolf replied. Concern flashed across Yuuri’s features. He seemed surprised that the grey wolf had a last name.

“Your father was a human?” Yuuri asked, leaning forward. The young omega nodded.

“My dam was also an omega wolf. My sire was a human.” 

The older man considered this. _‘The human must have had some wolf ancestry to produce an omega wolf,’ Yuuri thought._

“How old are you?” Yuuri asked.

“I just turned six at the solstice,” Victor looked down at his feet as he spoke. “That’s why they made me leave.” Another tear.

“So, the alpha was paying you too much attention, huh?” Yuuri said, stroking the young wolf’s hair. “Then you had your first heat?” 

The young wolf nodded and began to sob. “That’s how I was injured. I was fighting off a beta that had followed me,” Yuuri took the young man in his arms, pushing his face into his scent gland to calm him before he woke the old trapper.

Yuuri was concerned. Knowing that a beta wolf had the nerve to leave his pack and follow Victor, it could definitely put both of them in danger. A pack bond would allow them to communicate over distance, even the two miles to Yuuri’s homestead. 

“I guess there’s nothing for it. I will give you a pack bond, for your protection and for this silly, sentimental, old man who can’t tell the difference between a dog and a vourdalak,” Yuuri sighed. Victor’s face transformed. The young omega absolutely glowed when he smiled. That smile broke Yuuri’s heart. He couldn’t imagine how disorienting it must have been for this little one, when the voices of his pack fell silent. _‘I’ve never even considered having a family. I hope I can be enough…’_

“Thank you Alpha,” Vitya said softly, all the while turning around until he was sitting properly in his lap. Yuuri gathered the young omega’s hair and carefully placed it over his left shoulder. 

A pack bond could be given anytime out of the heat cycle, over the same gland as a mating bond. It was traditionally lower and to the right. It was symbolic, since standing to the right of the Alpha’s shoulder was a show of allegiance and loyalty. But, it also chemically altered the brain of a pack member to accept telepathic communication within the pack. This is how they hunted so effectively.

Yuuri was flustered by how aroused he was becoming by having the young omega in his lap. He brought his hands around Vitya and peeked over his shoulder to unbutton the night shirt. Then, he pushed the shirt to the right, revealing the boy’s pale shoulder. Yuuri leaned forward and nuzzled the omega’s scent gland under his right ear. He nipped it and rubbed his own neck back and forth over the gland. Vitya shook with pleasure and joy. The loneliness in his heart was like an empty cup longing to be filled.

After thoroughly scenting the omega, Yuuri caressed his neck and shoulder before biting down. Vitya’s eyes closed and his head lolled forward, overwhelmed. Yuuri supported him, snaking his left arm around him to rest on his chest. His other hand held the night shirt out of the way as he licked the bite to stop the bleeding and to heal the bite quickly.

_‘Can you hear me little one?’_ the alpha thought, all the while continuing to lick the bond mark. The older wolf couldn’t help but smile as he felt the omega’s relief and happiness across their bond.

_‘Yes!’_ Vitya grabbed Yuuri’s hand, from his chest, with both of his hands and moved it to the side of his face, rubbing it back and forth, _‘Yes…’_


	2. Learning to be human, learning to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri leaves Vitya with Yakov to learn how to live as a human. Soon, he senses  
> that Vitya is near his second heat. He has to come up with a plan to keep Yakov  
> and Vitya safe. YOI Omegaverse keyword prompt: Nesting/Pampering

The next morning, Yakov woke up in his own bed. He was alone. The fire had been stacked in such a way that it would burn a long time without any tending. From the look of it, Yuuri had left about an hour ago. Yakov filled his coffee pot with water from a barrel in the corner of his cabin and then put it on the cooking grate over the fire. 

Yakov pulled on his coat and boots and opened up the door. Vitya was sitting on the front porch of the cabin surveying the land, like the perfect watchdog. When the young wolf saw Yakov, he stood up and started wagging his tail.

_“Little One, tell me when Yakov wakes up,”_ Yuuri said over their bond.

_“He just came outside,”_ Vitya replied.

_“Remember to practice the human skills I taught you. Watch Yakov carefully. He is a fine woodsman,”_ Yuuri reminded the grey wolf. Vitya’s alpha had talked to him into the early morning hours about how important it was to learn to live as a human. He showed him how to start and stack a fire. He found an old catalog so that he could practice his reading. He showed him how to tie knots using an old leather cord.

_“I will,”_ Victor agreed. 

Little did Yuuri know that with those words, he created a monster. After a breakfast of biscuits and gravy, the young wolf stuck to the old trapper like glue as he performed his morning chores. He cared for his old mule, mucked out the pig pen to get ready for his Spring pigs, and made frames to clean and soften the pelts from the animals gathered on his trapline. 

Vitya was constantly underfoot, causing the old trapper to stumble over him more than once. The young wolf tried to follow the old man into the outhouse, to Yakov’s amusement, but was unceremoniously pushed out with an old leather boot. The last straw for Yakov was when the young wolf, so fascinated by the process of stringing the pelts onto the frames, literally poked his head through Yakov’s arms so he could get a better view.

“Vitya!” Yakov barked. “For heaven’s sake, go lay down!”

The young wolf whined, moved a few feet away, and plopped onto the ground with a huff. 

At night, Vitya listened until the old trapper was snoring softly before he transformed into his human form. He put on the wool socks and stacked the fire, before sitting on the bear rug to practice his human skills. The young wolf missed Yuuri. He sat with the night shirt bunched in his lap in front of him. The shirt smelled like his alpha. Vitya brought the collar of the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was comforting.

_“Alpha, when will I see you again? I miss you already,”_ Vitya said. Yuuri could feel the loneliness the young wolf felt through their pack bond.

_“Soon, Vitya. Be patient,”_ Yuuri replied. _“Good night. Practice your knots and your reading.”_

The weeks passed quickly. Yuuri followed the old trapper around the homestead constantly. Yakov sang songs as he worked. He told him stories about growing up in Russia, the son of a butcher. As he scraped and scraped the back of each pelt, he told stories about his wife and his son. Some of the stories were happy. Some of the stories made Yakov drink vodka in the evenings and sing sad ballads.

“After my son was killed in the war, my wife took ill,” the old man told Vitya one day, as he cleaned an old chicken coop. “They said that she died of pneumonia,” Yakov wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his jacket. “I believe it was a broken heart that killed her." He bent down over his shovel and continued at his task. Vitya whined and rubbed up against him affectionately. 

He was happy to be able to keep the old man company. In a way, they were kindred spirits, two souls who had lost their families and yet had a large capacity to love. In the early morning hours of that night, after the young wolf had practiced his human skills, Vitya regained his wolf form and climbed into bed next to the old trapper. It reminded the omega wolf how he would snuggle next to his own father in their den. The pack slept together. It seemed that the hardest thing about being human was sleeping alone.

_“Yakov is a good man,”_ Vitya told Yuuri over the bond a few days later. _“Tomorrow, I will learn to make sausage!”_ Yuuri was amused at the young wolf’s excitement.

_“I love sausage little one,”_ Yuuri teased. _“Pay close attention.”_

Sausage making day was very exciting! The old trapper set up a workstation outdoors, mounting an enormous meat grinder on the side of a long table. Several half barrels were set on the table for different stages of the process. A low fire was built in the smoke house and a large side of pork was pulled from the cold house that was dug into the side of the mountain. The game and pork was ground and then seasoned in the barrel. Then, the natural casings from the game were filled, tied off, and hung in the smokehouse or stored in the cold house. By the time Yakov had finished and cleaned up, the sun was starting to set. 

Dinner was a heap of fresh sausage cooked on a grill in Yakov’s fireplace. Vitya sat and watched Yakov poking and turning the sausage. The poor young wolf had never smelled anything so good in his whole life. He drooled and licked his lips over and over. 

“Are you hungry boy?” Yakov laughed. The grey wolf stood up and did a little dance in place, giving short little barks and whines as the excitement became too much. Yakov heaped a dish with fresh sausage. He cut it with a knife and fork and blew on it so the poor creature wouldn’t burn his mouth.

Two miles away Yuuri could feel an inexplicable joy coming across the pack bond. He threw his head back and laughed.

_“I see you’ve tasted Yakov’s fresh sausage little one. I had that same feeling the first time I tried it,”_ Yuuri smiled and shook his head, returning to his work.

Yakov laughed as the young wolf licked and licked the empty plate, taking little steps to keep up, as it scooted across the pine floor.

That night, when Vitya took his human form, he climbed the ladder to the storage loft and rearranged items that he had collected and stored there. He kept the catalog and the cords that he practiced knots with. He had an old pocket knife he found in the bottom of Yakov’s steamer trunk and a few pieces of wood that the young wolf was carving. But mostly, Vitya had started hoarding burlap bags when he found that they smelled like his Yuuri. Since Yuuri brought Yakov his supplies, most of the bags held his scent. 

When Vitya came down the ladder, he pulled out the bedshirt from the steamer trunk. He inhaled the scent of his alpha deeply. He desperately wanted to hide this bedshirt in his little nest, but he was afraid it would be noticed. He ran his fingers over the violin that rested underneath. The young omega wanted to hear Yakov play. Yuuri’s whistling, Yakov’s old russian songs, sung in his rich baritone voice, seemed like some sort of magic to the young wolf.

_“Alpha...I want to fix the old man’s violin. I want to repay him somehow…”_ Vitya pushed the thought across the pack bond, but there was no reply.

The next day, Yuuri showed up around breakfast time. Vitya ran off the porch, to greet the young man. Yuuri crouched down and the grey wolf ran into his embrace. Yuuri placed his nose into Vitya’s neck and breathed deeply. The man closed his eyes and held the wolf’s head with both hands and started to scent the omega fully, rubbing his head and neck against both sides of the wolf’s head. 

_“I’ve missed you little one...and you’ve missed me.”_ Yuuri said over their bond.

_“Yes…”_ the omega replied.

Overwhelmed, Vitya rolled over on his back, tail tucked in total submission. Looking up, Yuuri saw the old trapper descend the steps of the cabin to offer his greeting.

“Good morning Yakov,” Yuuri said. “Knowing you just came off the trapline, I was wondering if I could trade some fresh sausage for two dozen eggs. Mrs. Williams’ chickens have already started laying again.” 

“That would be wonderful Yuuri,” Yakov said heartily. “Stay for breakfast then.” Vitya curled up next to the young man, happily full of fresh sausage and eggs as Yuuri and Yakov chatted about the season’s change and local gossip.

“Actually Yakov, I have a favor to ask,” Yuuri said, as he scratched Vitya’s ears. “There's an injured buck near my homestead. Some idiot shot an arrow right through the poor thing’s jaw.”

“That’s terribly cruel to the poor animal,” Yakov said before taking a long draw on his pipe. “How can I help?”

“I’d like to borrow Vitya for a few days to help me track it,” Yuuri said. Vitya raised his head at the mention of his name. “Of course, I was thinking we could split the meat. Actually, I’d be happy to pay you to make my half into deer sausage.” Yakov stroked his beard.

“Sounds like a pretty good deal for me,” Yakov puffed on his pipe. “I’m sure Vitya would love the adventure.”

“Great!,” Yuuri replied gratefully, “Okay then, how about a little trip, Vitya.” The wolf was already at the door.

When they arrived at Yuuri’s cabin, the young man took out a set of clothing and placed it on his bed. The whole cabin smelled strongly of his alpha. The young wolf sat in the doorway, taking it all in.

“Listen, the deer was an excuse to get you here little one. I put the poor creature out of its misery just before dawn. It’s already ready for Yakov and hanging in the cold house.” Yuuri was standing at his dresser, pulling out a pair of wool pants and a flannel shirt.

“When we’re together, I’d rather you take your human form,” Yuuri said. “These clothes should be pretty close to your size. Victor took his human form and walked across the cabin, clothed only in his beautiful platinum hair. He ran his hands over the human clothes. Yuuri walked up behind Vitya’s back and gently traced his fingers down the omega’s arm.

“I’ve been very aware of your feelings and thoughts over the pack bond Vitya,” Yuuri said softly into the omega’s ear. “You’ve been gathering things with my scent and building a nest.” 

“Yes…” Vitya breathed. “But, those things weren’t enough.”

Yuuri placed his hand on both of the younger wolf’s hips. Vitya drew in a deep breath and blushed.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of little one. It means your heat is near and you've chosen your mate. I’ll take care of you,” Yuuri said.

“Thank you Alpha. Do I have to wear the clothes?” Vitya asked quietly.

“For now, no. Just promise me you won’t let yourself get cold,” Yuuri replied, gently moving the silver wolf’s hair over his left shoulder. The pack bond had healed perfectly. Yuuri kissed and licked at the bond and then at the scent gland under the omega’s ear. Vitya shivered with pleasure.

While the omega sat in the middle of the bed, Yuuri stacked the fire and pulled a boar’s hair brush from on top of his dresser. He returned to the bed and began to brush the beautiful omega’s hair. Vitya closed his eyes at the pleasurable sensation. Yuuri braided the silver hair into a single plait and tied it with a leather cord. 

Yuuri had an enormous brown bear rug in front of his fireplace. It was probably twice the size of the bear rug he slept on in Yakov’s cabin. Vitya crawled around on the rug, taking in the scent.

“You’ve slept on this rug,” Vitya said pointedly. Yuuri scratched his head and blushed brilliantly. He’d certainly slept on that rug plenty. He’d also done his fair share of jacking off on that rug, so the alpha's scent was probably pretty strong.

“I like to...uh...sleep in front of the fire,” Yuuri coughed.

“I'll build my nest here,” the young omega said, smiling up at his alpha's red face.

By evening, the grizzly bear rug was a proper nest, with Yuuri’s pillows, blankets, and some of his clothes added to the loose nest. Vitya loved the feeling of the bear pelt on his naked skin and lay in the middle of the rug, quite content. Yuuri had spent the day cooking food, hauling water, and chopping firewood. It was unlikely that they would leave the cabin for a few days.

Yuuri made a deer and vegetable stew for supper. He served it with corn pancakes cooked on a metal plate in his fireplace. Vitya struggled with using the metal utensils. Yuuri sat the young omega in his lap and spoon fed his precious one. The alpha just felt like pampering his beautiful omega. Certainly, right now, with his heat imminent, meeting the omega wolf’s needs was more important than learning manners.

Late in the evening, Yuuri collapsed next to silver haired beauty, laid out in front of his fireplace like a feast. Yuuri pulled the omega into his arms, covering them both with a soft wool blanket. The alpha smiled as a soft purr began to sound from his lover.

_“Good night little one…”_


	3. A Promise of a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya and Yuuri share his heat. YOI Omegaverse Week AU Challenge: Historical & Keyword Challenge: Heat

_ Yuuri dreamed...of home. _

_ “Come Yuuri. Let’s leave this sad place.” Yuuri looked at the empty room over his jiji’s shoulder. _

_ “Why won’t Kaasan wake up Jiji?” Yuuri wrapped his arms tighter around his grandfather’s neck, rubbing his face back and forth. _

_ “Her sadness was too great little one,” Jiji sighed. _

_ Jiji took Yuuri into a traditional medicine shop. The walls were lined with shelves holding jars made of pottery. The smells were exotic and intoxicating… _

Yuuri’s eyes opened slowly. The exotic smell from his dream filled the room. Vitya sat up next to him. He was hugging his own body tightly, panting. The omega’s skin was flushed and the firelight shone off the sheen of sweat that covered his body.

The alpha gathered him into his arms. The young wolf’s skin was warm to the touch.

“Alpha….it hurts...I’m hot,” Vitya cried softly.

“I know love. I’ll help you to feel better,” Yuuri got up and fetched a stack flannel washcloths he had made from an old shirt and a basin of water. He poured hot water from the kettle in the basin so it wouldn’t be too cold. Then, the older man pulled Vitya into his lap and washed the sweat away from his body. 

The firelight, the heat from his omega, and the exotic smell of the young wolf’s heat began to overwhelm the alpha. A growl began to rumble in the black wolf’s chest. As Yuuri began to dry the young wolf, he shook his head, trying to regain his control. Yuuri feared turning into his wolf form. As a wolf, he was very large and much stronger, strong enough to hurt the young wolf.

In his lap, the alpha could feel the wetness of his omega’s slick on his thigh. He laid him back on the bear rug, burying his face in the beautiful omega’s neck. He licked and nipped at his scent gland, breathing in the exotic scent with his eyes closed. Vitya panted and arched into the touch, overwhelmed. Yuuri scented his omega, rubbing his scent gland down the front of the young wolf’s body, all the while kissing, licking, nipping, exploring every part of his beautiful mate.

Vitya cried out, calling the alpha’s name over and over again, writhing with pleasure under his loving touch. Yuuri took the young wolf’s cock into his mouth with both hands planted firmly on his hips. Vitya rocked forward, unable to help himself. Slender fingers reached for the alpha’s black hair until a final pull of Yuuri’s tongue brought Vitya to orgasm. The older man sucked him through the climax, the omega shuddering and crying out in pleasure.

_ “Is that better little one,”  _ Yuuri thought, smiling. __

_ “Yes...my mate...my love,”  _ Vitya thought, panting, as he lay back on the bear rug.

Yuuri flipped the omega on his stomach and began to lay kisses on his back.

_ “Will you be mine, precious one? Will you be my family?”  _ Yuuri licked and nipped at the back of Vitya’s neck. The grey wolf shivered.

_ “I will. I want to always be in your mind...and in your heart,”  _ Vitya replied.

_ “Will you present for your alpha my love?” _ Yuuri pushed the thought over the bond as he continued to kiss and leave love bites around the omega’s pale neck. Vitya got up on his knees, his head bowed in submission.

“Take me…” The beautiful omega said softly.

Yuuri pushed in with one motion. Vitya was the perfect omega, built for this very moment. He was hot and wet and open for his alpha to breed him.

“You’re so beautiful...Vitya,” The black wolf cried out. His feet were tingling. Pleasure began to build in his abdomen and seemed to radiate out to his limbs. They moved together, perfectly one, in unity with each other. When Yuuri knew he was about to cum. He leaned over Vitya, holding him close, kissing and nipping the younger wolf’s mating gland. Finally, he bit down, releasing his knot at the same moment. The sensations overwhelmed the couple sending both of them over the edge into bliss. Yuuri licked the mating bond wound, holding his precious one close, as he continued to shiver in pleasure. The older man maneuvered the couple so he could reach the discarded wool blanket and so that they could rest on their side while they remained tied.

“I love you, my mate, my alpha,” Vitya said softly.

Yuuri pulled the omega closer and kissed the back of his neck. The omega shivered. It made the alpha smile.

“You are my precious one and I love you so much,” Yuuri murmured, as he continued to lick and kiss the perfect mating bond.

The next day was a lazy day of napping mixed with frenzied love making. Early in the morning Yuuri made a soup with beans and ham. It was filling and kept well. He served it with some of the leftover pancakes and homemade pickles. Whenever they were hungry, they would just dish up another bowl. 

Toward the end of his heat, Vitya began to enjoy casually exploring his alpha’s body. He laughed and smiled whenever he did something that would make Yuuri moan or gasp. Yuuri loved to see Vitya smile. The evening of the second night was the end and Yuuri’s breeding knot lasted for over an hour. Vitya was strangely quiet as they lay side by side. The exotic smell of his heat had grown stale.

“What’s the matter little one,” Yuuri said softly, nuzzling his favorite spot behind the omega’s left ear.

“I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay by your side,” Vitya began to cry softly.

“Can you go back for just a little while? I need to think about how to handle this. I could go to jail, if I am accused of stealing a man’s dog,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Yakov’s good to you.” The black wolf held his omega a little tighter. “Think of it like visiting your relatives, okay?” Vitya gave a little sob, but nodded.

The next morning, after breakfast. Yuuri started to take apart the beautiful nest. He boiled a bunch of hot water to clean all the linens and drew a hot bath for his omega in a tin bathtub. 

Before the grey beauty entered the tub, Yuuri spoke, “Vitya, I’ve thought of a way that you can get Yakov’s violin fixed. First, I want you to know that I will pay for the strings myself, if you’ll let me. But, if you want to raise the money yourself, I could cut some of your beautiful hair and sell it. What do you want to do?”

“Cut some of my hair,” Vitya said firmly. “I want to pay him back myself.” Yuuri nodded and then tied Vitya’s hair with a leather cord between his shoulder blades. Then, he cut the ponytail with a sharp razor immediately above the cord. Vitya turned his head back and forth.

“It’s much lighter. Thank you,” the young omega said.

Vitya liked the hot bath. Yuuri poured water over his head and cleaned his body with real Castile soap from town. It smelled like jasmine. Then, they switched places and Vitya washed Yuuri. There was a lot of splashing as the omega washed his lover. 

“We’ve done nothing but make love the last two days and you are this ticklish?” Vitya laughed, rubbing the Castile soap under Yuuri’s arm, as the alpha splashed, giggled, and squirmed. 

Soon, it was time to go. Yuuri returned to the cabin after packing up the deer meat onto Daisy, his mule. Vitya was quiet, hugging his knees in front of the fireplace.

“It’s time. I’ll need to get back home before dark,” Yuuri sighed. Vitya stood and snaked his arms around his lover, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Kiss me one more time,” the omega said softly. Yuuri tenderly caressed Vitya’s cheek and kissed him. It was warm and sweet and lingered, offering a promise for the future.

“I love you precious one,” Yuuri whispered in his ear. Vitya released him, holding onto his hand for several moments, and returned to his wolf form. 


	4. A Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have to separate until Yuuri can come up with a plan. Then, an unwelcome visitor causes trouble.

The trip back to Yakov’s cabin was quiet. The silence across their bond was deafening. Vitya knew that Yuuri would think of a way for them to be together without hurting Yakov. He already made sure that the young omega had his heat safely. The silver omega shivered at the memory of being held by his lover. He would trust the black wolf and was resolved not to burden him with anymore tears.

Yuuri and Yakov talked about the deer, while the young wolf walked up the steps and plopped down onto the front porch, head between his front paws.

Yakov laughed, “You must have had some hunt Yuuri! You wore out the poor creature.” Yuuri laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, I guess we didn’t get much sleep. Listen, I’m going on a mail run in a week. Do you need anything?” Yuuri asked.

“As a matter of fact, since I have another mouth to feed, I’d like to keep chickens again. Bring me 5 chicks and 50 lbs of food to start them with. And I need 2 spring pigs Yuuri.” Yakov said, stroking his beard in thought. “I’ll probably need a few bales of straw…”

“No problem,” Yuuri replied. “I may need to borrow your mule to carry that order. Let me pay for the order and that could cover the cost of the sausage you’re making for me.”

“It’s a good trade,” Yakov said with a nod. They shook hands and Yuuri unloaded the deer into the cold house for Yakov before leaving. As he walked down the path to his cabin, the japanese man turned and raised a hand in goodbye. Vitya raised his head with a little whine.

_ ‘I will see you soon, my precious one,’ _ Yuuri pushed across their bond.

_ ‘I will wait for you,’  _ Vitya replied.

The days seemed to go by quickly. Vitya got back into his routine of practicing his human skills in the evening and learning new human skills during the day. One evening, the young wolf even went out into the woods and caught another rabbit. He wanted to try his hand at making a frame and preserving a pelt. It took another whole night to make the frame and thread the leather through the pelt so that it looked just the same as Yakov’s. Vitya hid the pelt and the frame in the hayloft of the small barn before dawn.

  
  


At night, Yuuri and Vitya would talk to each other over their bond until one of them fell asleep.

_ ‘Yuuri, I made a bone needle to sew with,’  _ Vitya said excitedly.

_ ‘That’s good! Now if I can just get you to wear some clothes,’ _ Yuuri laughed.

_ ‘I’m wearing socks. Socks are clothing,’  _ the young omega replied. 

_ ‘You should at least wear pants my love. It will be hard for me to get my chores done if you are not at least wearing pants,’ _ Yuuri teased.

_ ‘I’ve tried pants that Yakov has in the steamer trunk. Pants are itchy...down there…’  _ Vitya said matter of factly. 

Yurri sighed and chuckled,  _ ‘You would probably like traditional japanese clothing Vitya. Silk and linen is much softer than the woolen clothes that I have.’ _

<<>>

  
  


The trip to town was uneventful. Yuuri was able to get $50 dollars for Vitya’s beautiful hair. The strings for the violin were only $1 per set, so Yuuri bought three sets of strings and opened a savings account, in the name of Victor Nikiforov, with the rest of the money. Yuuri also ordered his precious one a silk yukata. Of course, it was terribly impractical for the living in the wilderness, but Yuuri had a feeling Vitya would love it, and more importantly wear it. The alpha also had a feeling that Vitya would look beautiful in it. 

Yuuri led a train of three mules up the path, whistling a song that his jiji used to sing to him when he was a young child. The whole forest seemed to be waking up. Yuuri saw elk, deer, and a black bear with a parade of two little cubs. He saw greenery budding and peeking up through the last remnants of winter snow, still holding on in the shadows of trees and boulders. Yuuri had two stops to make before Yakov’s cabin.

His first stop was Mrs. Williams. Yuuri had picked up some fabric that she had ordered in town and had her knives sharpened. As he sat at her table, eating a piece of chess pie and drinking tea, Mrs. Williams wrinkled her brow.

“Yuuri, are your pockets peeping?” She asked. The young man grabbed a yellow, peeping chick out of his pocket and set it on the table.

Yuuri sighed, “I’m trying to keep them warm till I get them to Yakov’s cabin. I tried a rock warmed in the fire, but it doesn’t last the whole day. When the rock cools off, I put them in my pocket to keep them warm.” 

Mrs. Williams laughed, “Sweet boy. I have an old hen named Jenny that has quit laying. She’ll keep those little chicks warm for you. She always was a good mother. I once saw her adopt and sit on a kitten that had lost her mother.”

“Really?” Yuuri said, sipping his tea. “That’s amazing.”

“The younger hens have started harassing her, so she’d probably be much happier taking care of some new chicks.” Mrs. Williams said thoughtfully.

Mrs. Williams gave the chicks a good feed and water. Then, they introduced the little chicks to Jenny. The old hen immediately gathered the five little chicks and sat on them. Yuuri was thankful. He loaded up the chicks and their new mother into a crate lined with straw. Then, he headed to Georgi’s place. Hopefully, he would be at Yakov’s by nightfall.

Georgi had a little place on the river. He was working an old gold claim, trying to strike it rich to impress a girl back in the big city. Yakov said he was foolish, that the real wealth of Alaska was the land itself. 

When Yuuri came up to his cabin, he knew something was wrong. The first thing he saw was that the door was wide open. Then, he noticed that Georgi’s dog was dead on the ground in front of his steps. Yuuri ran up the steps and into the cabin. The place was a mess. Georgi’s kitchen table was turned over. Clothes and household items were all over the floor. The place smelled of another wolf. Yuuri stopped dead. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Now was not the time to change. He had to help Georgi.

“Georgi!,” Yuuri yelled. Yuuri heard a moan from the back of the cabin under a set of shelves. The young man lifted the wooden shelf off of Georgi. The prospector’s shoulder was slashed. The black wolf knew immediately what had happened. Another shapeshifter that lived in town, warned Yuuri that some of their kind were playing the role of pet, only to turn on the settlers and rob them, or worse. They especially targeted people that lived in isolated places. That was the reason Yuuri was so leery of Vitya suddenly becoming Yakov’s new companion.

“The wolf...he turned into a man right before my very eyes Yuuri! He told me he was looking for a grey wolf, with blue eyes,” Georgi said, obviously in a lot of pain.

Yuuri’s blood ran cold, “The robber must have hit your head Georgi. Sometimes you see things afterward. Did he take anything?”

“He...he...was naked. He took a bunch of my clothes. I think he took my boots. I couldn’t see everything he took because of the shelf,” Georgi flinched in pain as Yuuri helped him to his feet. Georgi was lucky. 

“I think he broke a few of my ribs,” Georgi grunted as Yuuri helped him into the bed. Yuuri was beside himself. Right now, that wolf could be headed to Yakov’s cabin. Every one of Yuuri’s alpha instincts cried out for him to change and run to his precious one, his beautiful omega. His chest hurt with the pain of the decision. He knew he couldn’t leave Georgi right away.

_ ‘Little one, can you hear me?’ _ Yuuri asked over their bond.  _ ‘Please, please hear me!’  _ There was no reply. Yuuri still had about a five mile hike to Yakov’s cabin. He was still too far away.

Yuuri found a bottle of liquor on the floor in front of the shelves. He stacked the man’s fire, started him a meal of corn cakes and smoked ham, and dressed his wounds. After cleaning his shoulder, Yuuri decided that Georgi wasn’t as bad off as he thought originally. Luckily, the ribs were probably just cracked, although he did cry out when the black wolf wrapped them. By late afternoon, Yuuri had cleaned up the cabin and buried Georgi’s poor dog. Yuuri prayed that he could make up the time by changing into his wolf form. The beta wolf would be much slower as a human.

“Listen Georgi, I’m going to leave the mules with you till tomorrow. I’ll come back to check on you then. I have to make sure that the robber didn’t go to Yakov’s next and I need to move quickly. Uh...you’ll have a couple of roommates this evening, since your barn is pretty small. Yuuri brought the two spring pigs and the hen with her new little family into the cabin, still in their cages. He fed and watered all the animals and put the mules in the barn. Then, Yuuri carefully packed his clothes and shoes into his pack.

  
He changed. The enormous black wolf could smell the beta’s trail.  _ ‘I’m coming little one.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...Yuuri opens up a can of alpha male whoop ass. I can't wait.


	5. The Paths We Have Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the exciting conclusion to their story. Yuuri is on his way to stop a ghost from Vitya's past. Can Vitya protect Yakov till he gets there? Next week, I will wrap up with an epilogue that gives you a peek of the couples future. (Which you people would bug me for after reading the last scene.)

“Hello there,” a man said to Yakov. The stranger wore black wool pants, leather boots, and a red flannel shirt. He wore no hat or coat. He carried no weapon. He was a medium height and had short hair that was badly cut.

Yakov looked up from his work of softening the buckskin from Yuuri’s hunt and grunted a greeting. He soaked the skin in a mixture of the deer brains and water at a low heat, wrung out the water by hand, and then scraped the surface over a frame. He would do it several times in one day and didn’t like to be interrupted, since it would be evening soon.

The man kept walking toward Yakov. Vitya stood up and walked between the two men. The hair on the young wolf’s back stood on end and he showed his teeth to the stranger...or maybe not a stranger. Vitya knew the scent and a growl began to build in the grey wolf’s chest.

“Maybe you can call off your animal? I just want to talk,” the stranger said casually. The man held up both of his hands in front of him.

“Vitya's a good judge of character. I think he is fine where he is for now,” Yakov said cautiously. He stood up and wiped his hands on his leather apron that protected his clothing. Something in the man’s blue grey eyes didn’t seem sincere to the old man. Vitya snapped and barked as the stranger took another step. He continued to growl.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Yakov asked gruffly, sticking the knife that he was scraping the hide with in the wooden table with a thunk. “I’m working and I don’t have time for idle chit chat. Besides, my dog doesn’t like you.”

“I’m Jean Jacques. I’m Georgi’s cousin. I’ve come to help him work his claim, but I’m a little lost,” the stranger said, scratching his head. 

“Georgi’s cousin?” Yakov sighed. “What are you an idiot? You come out here with no proper coat and no rifle? You won’t last a week. Yakov had no appreciation for city folks who came out into the wilderness to get rich quick. Mostly, they met a quick death.

“The wolf is making me a little nervous. Can we sit on the porch and talk for a bit? I could use a cup of water,” the stranger laughed nervously.

Yakov sighed impatiently. “Vitya, come,” Yakov commanded. At the old trapper’s side, the young wolf headed for the porch.

Yakov suddenly stopped. The stranger had grabbed the knife out of the table and was holding it at Yakov’s throat. The man with the knife started to laugh.

“Hello Victor, do you remember me?” the man taunted the young wolf. Vitya held his ground and growled menacingly. The look on the stranger’s face grew cold.

“Maybe you better think about your place, Omega,” the stranger spat, pulling the knife just enough so a drop of the old trapper’s blood dripped down his neck.

_‘Vitya, I’m almost there love,’_ Yuuri’s desperation was palpable across their bond.

_‘He has a knife Yuuri. He’s threatening Yakov,’_ Vitya was beside himself over Yakov’s safety.

“What is it you want? I have no money. I only have what this land has provided,” Yakov said, more annoyed than afraid.

“I want this omega as my mate. Thank you for taking such good care of him,” Jean Jacques said in the old man’s ear.

“What depravity is this?” Yakov mocked the man. “You intend to mate with a beast?”

“Change Victor,” He ordered, pulling the knife right up against the wound he had already made. Yakov tried to lift his neck away from the knife and gasped.

“Do it or I’ll kill the old man,” Jean Jacques threatened again. Vitya whined and stamped his feet in place.

There was an enormous shape in the corner of Yakov’s vision. A flash of teeth appeared and locked on to the stranger’s arm that was holding the knife against Yakov’s neck. The stranger yelled in shock and dropped to the ground, using his arms to try and protect himself. Yakov used the moment to get away. Yuuri went after the man’s leg, meaning to disable him, so he wouldn’t be able to run.

Suddenly, a shot fired and everyone stopped. Yakov was on the porch, a rifle aimed at the black wolf and the stranger, who was screaming in pain.

“Mister, don’t let this wolf kill me. Please, I’m sorry,” Jean Jacques pleaded. “I don’t want to die.” Yakov turned the rifle to the black wolf. He was easily, half again bigger than Vitya. Yakov knew the beast could probably kill them all. As Yakov took aim through the sites, he gasped. Vitya had walked over in front of the black wolf. He began to whine. The black wolf simply sat down behind the young wolf, waiting. Jean Jacques began to scoot backwards, away from the others.

“You, stay where you are,” Yakov said, deadly serious. The old trapper kept the weapon aimed at the stranger, but then set it on his work table so he could bind the man’s arms with leather cords.

“What do we do with you now?” Yakov said thoughtfully.

“We need to take him to town,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “Yakov, we need to talk.”

“Yuuri, where did you…? Yakov was dumbfounded, staring at his very naked friend.

“Change wolf,” Yuuri issued an alpha command that sounded like half speech and half growl. It made even the back of Yakov’s neck prickle. A deep growl continued to reverberate in the man’s chest for several seconds. Jean Jacques transformed into a grey wolf with black markings, just a little larger than Vitya. 

“Submit...or challenge me,” Yuuri said, with a menacing tone. “I warn you that Vitya is already my mate and I owe you for his injuries. If you challenge me, I won’t spare your life.”

Jean Jacques was a bully who had never properly faced a challenge by a bigger and stronger foe. Almost immediately, he bowed to the black alpha. As Yuuri walked closer, he rolled over on his back.

“Yakov, it’s a long story, but since this man is also a wolf, tying his arms wouldn’t have worked. He would have just changed and run away,” Yuuri explained. Yakov nodded dumbly and then stroked his beard. 

“This is the creature that injured Vitya before he came to you. He also attacked Georgi and robbed him,” Yuuri added. 

Just then, Vitya walked in front of Yakov, wearing nothing but his old night shirt, and placed a stack of clothing on the corner of the work table. 

“Yuuri, I’ve brought you clothes to wear,” Vitya spoke softly. Yakov grabbed the young man’s arm and turned him around. The old trapper touched his smooth face and gazed into beautiful, sky blue eyes - unmistakable eyes.

“Yakov, it’s me,” the young man consoled the old trapper, touching the hand on his face.

“Vitya,” Yakov breathed. The old man seemed suddenly unsteady on his feet. The grey wolf took his elbow and supported him before he fell.

“Yakov probably needs to sit down love. This…” Yuuri hoisted the beta wolf into his arms, “...is a lot to take in.” Three wolves and one old man went into the cabin for a talk.

<<>>

Yuuri had fixed a quick supper of biscuits and fresh sausage. Yakov sat quietly at the table sipping vodka from his flask and thinking about what he thought he knew about the world. Every once in a while, he would ask Yuuri a question about the life of a shape shifting wolf, something he didn’t know existed just a few hours ago. Yuuri would answer and the old trapper would nod his head in understanding. Did he truly understand? Yuuri wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter, he supposed. Yakov would keep their secret.

Now, dinner was eaten and cleaned. Yakov was snoozing in his rocker. Jean Jacques lay by the fire with his head between his paws. Every once in a while he would whine. Whenever he whined, Vitya would roll his eyes. 

“It serves you right Jean Jacques,” Vitya scolded. “How could you kill a man’s dog?”

“Vitya, you’ve given me an idea,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Listen, if I take you back to town, you’ll likely hang or rot in some jail cell.” Jean Jacques lifted his head to listen and then plopped it down again with a pitiful huff.

“It would be better if you serve your time as Georgie’s new dog, working off your debt to him. It’s a good way to learn to live as a human. You can learn the skills you need to survive. Georgie's a good man and he loved his dog. Are you willing?” Jean Jacques sat up and changed back into a man.

“What’s the catch?” Jean Jacques asked, still sitting on the floor, naked.

“I will give you a pack bond to keep an eye on you,” Yuuri said evenly. “I’ll be your alpha. Georgie is in my territory. I'll hear if you are causing him trouble from my cabin. If you hurt him or don’t pay your debt to him, I'll find you and end your life.”

Jean Jacques sighed, “It’s better than hanging.” Yuuri knelt down on one knee behind Jean Jacques and administered the bite. It wasn’t as pretty as Vitya’s.

“You didn’t have to maul me!” Jean Jacques cried. Yuuri wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. 

Vitya laughed.

<<>>

Yuuri went outside to finish Yakov’s buckskin. Otherwise, all that hard work might be ruined. Vitya followed him. When Yuuri inspected it, he saw that it was very close to being complete. He dropped the buckskin into the water and brain solution and sat on the ground, against a stump, near the table. 

The sky was clear. Green lights moved in the heavens like a current. Vitya sat beside Yuuri, but the older man immediately pulled him in between his legs. The young grey wolf straightened his legs out in front of him and reclined so that his head rested on Yuuri’s shoulder. The older man wrapped his arms around his omega and inhaled his calming scent.

“So beautiful, my love,” Yuuri breathed, kissing the top of his lover’s head reverently.

“I love when the green lights are in the sky,” Vitya said wistfully.

Yuuri moved his hands down the omega’s body to caress the bump in his abdomen. “They are pretty. But, this omega carrying my pups is the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't just read the last scene after reading the summary, did you? Naughty...


	6. Epilogue

Six Years Later...

Vitya sat on the front porch, covered in a quilt. He held his infant pup to his chest, as he watched Misha help Yuuri care of their animals across the yard. Misha’s chubby little hand dropped seeds in front of the little crowd of hens that had gathered around the two year old. He squealed in delight as one of the hens jumped up and snatched a bit of seed from his hand. Yuuri watched with his hands on his hips, smiling. After the chickens were fed, Yuuri held the basket, as Misha carefully reached into the nests to gather the eggs.

Next, the pair milked their three mama goats. Goats were perfect for life on the mountain. They roamed freely during the day, eating off the fat of the land. They were hardy and tenacious. In the winter, they were happy to live off the scraps from the growing family’s table. They used the milk to make cheese to eat or sell in town. 

Misha expertly managed the basket of eggs and Yuuri carried the goat’s milk to the cold house, adjacent to the cabin. Yuuri kissed his husband tenderly before opening the door for Misha.

“Yakov is bringing Yasha home today, yes?” Vitya said softly, trying not to disturb their sleeping pup. Little Yuri had his days and nights completely reversed and both mother and son needed rest. Yuri was their only completely human child. It made for a very strenuous and painful labor for the omega wolf. Vitya still had not fully recovered.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied fondly, “They should be here soon.”

Yasha was the apple of Yakov’s eye. Their eldest son had been named for Yakov, who Vitya considered like a father to him. Yasha was born to be a great woodsman. He loved to be outdoors. He was quick to pick up every skill that Yakov taught him. He often set snares around their cabin and caught small game to add to their table. He always had a pelt on a frame that he was working on. It was hard to deny Yasha when he wanted to visit the old woodsman. He had spent nearly the entire winter with the old man, only coming home when the snow allowed it. Vitya missed him terribly.

Just then, Vitya and Yuuri heard barking and saw a great black wolf with piercing blue eyes burst into their yard out of the brush. Vitya's face lit up with a smile. His wild boy was home. 

“Yasha!” Misha yelled, running down the steps. A moment later, Yakov appeared, still hardy, despite his years. Misha transformed into a tall and lanky teen, naked as the day he was born. His long, black hair was braided into a single plait down the middle of his back. He reached down to pick up his little brother, when a bundle of clothes hit him in the face.

“We wear clothes on the homestead Yasha,” Yuuri scolded.

“Sorry Papa,” Yasha laughed and pulled on the clothing. He rather took after his mother in the regard that he didn’t much care for clothing and often took off into the woods in his wolf form to avoid wearing them.

Later, Vitya, Yakov, and Yuuri sat around the kitchen table. Vitya was wearing traditional japanese clothing, which was more comfortable to him. Yuuri rather spoiled the omega, ordering exotic kimono and yukata all the way from Japan. When they wore out, Vitya turned them into beautiful and unique quilts or clothes for their children.

“Your Yasha is a genius Vitya. He read my entire Bible in russian and can speak and read fluently in both languages,” Yakov boasted. “He can make a pretty good sausage too.” Yakov had brought a package of sausage that they had made together. Yahsa had placed it in the cold house until dinner. Yuuri remembered the boy’s feelings of delight when Yakov had promised to teach Yasha how to make his sausage. He had felt it over their pack bond.

“So, Vitya, how is the new little one,” Yakov asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Vitya looked over at Yuuri.

“Is everything okay?” Yakov’s brow wrinkled in concern.

“The baby...is an omega,” Vitya said softly.

“Oh, he’s like you and Misha then. Vitya, you had me worried,” Yakov said, a look of relief lit up his face.

“No, Yakov. Yuri is a human omega,” Yuuri cut in. “Maybe the first…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know if Yuri shows up in an AU, he's going to be a pain in the ass. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of world building: 
> 
> ** Yuuri and Victor don't conform to the usual folklore that is common to werewolves. The vourdalak are more like shapeshifters and pass on the trait through heredity. 
> 
> ** An omega wolf is always male in this AU and is extremely rare, hence Yuuri commenting at how special his existence is. Female shape shifting wolves are rare. Generally, it is a male vourdalak that seduces a human female. A human would need vourdalak ancestry to sire another shape shifter. They can choose to live as wolves or humans and can mate with both.
> 
> ** After about five years, a vourdalak could live among humans without raising any kind of suspicions. One year of growth and development for the shape shifters equals about 3 human years. Yuuri is 8 or about 24 in human years and Victor is 6 or about 18. Victor was thrown out of the wolf pack because he reached adulthood and sexual maturity. Their average lifespan is 40 years. 
> 
> ** The rest of my omegaverse week submissions will complete this story.
> 
> If you have a question, please ask. Also, leave feedback. I appreciate every kudo, comment, and share.


End file.
